Tournament Of Heroines
by R3b3lAZN
Summary: This is a sequal to "Winner Take All". Review Please
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters. Not even one of them. I did come up with this all on my own; I didn't copy anyone's idea.  
  
The room was full of girls. The Master of Games stood in front of them. "Welcome heroines, you have been invited to participate in THE TOURNAMENT OF HEROINES!" he said aloud.  
  
"I don't have a very good feeling about this Raven. Fighting friends is .... is so horrible." Starfire whined.  
  
Terra said, "Come on Star, it'll be so much fun! What do you think Raven?"  
  
Raven just stood there in deep meditation, and then she said, "When we fight, the other will give us a challenge."  
  
In a cocky voice, Terra said, "We're the Teen Titans! Hello we can beat everyone here."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Raven said calmly, "Hold on. The idiot Jinx is here somewhere. I can sense her."  
  
A girl with pink hair and a purple and black uniform came over to the Titans. "Hey birdie" said a familiar voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You're not even a heroine." Snapped Raven  
  
"It's because I'm a great fighter, not like you. Look at me Abra Kadabra." Teased Jinx, "Anyways, I'm not here to fight. Have you checked out the competition? They are really tough."  
  
"See I told you!" Raven barked at Terra.  
  
"Sorry I should have listened." Terra said "Well who are they?"  
  
Jinx explained, "The one in the black bat uniform is Oracle, or as she is better known as Batgirl."  
  
"What!" the titans said  
  
Starfire said "Like the Batgirl, Robin's friend. She will be a strong opponent."  
  
"Also the one who are talking to each other over there." She pointed at two girls, one with a red cape and a large S on her shirt, the other was also wearing red, but it was a red jacket and red pants. "They are Supergirl and Flashgirl."  
  
Terra said "Superman and Flash's girl wonders, awesome. Anyways who's that clown girl?" She was pointing at a girl with a white and black face. Her uniform was half black, and half red.  
  
"I think that's Harley Quinn. I only know her name. Do any of you know her?" Jinx asked  
  
"She's the Joker's girlfriend, and is more powerful than she seems. Don't underestimate her." Raven said calmly.  
  
The Master of Games said, "The tournament will begin now! The first fight will be Starfire versus Oracle, then Flashgirl versus Supergirl, after them will be Raven versus Jinx, and finally Terra versus Harley Quinn. Let the battles begin!"  
  
I hope you guys liked my fanfic. When you review tell me who you want to win. It might change the outcome of my story. 


	2. Starfire vs Oracle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my fanfic.  
  
"Good luck friends!" yelled Starfire as she vanished with Oracle. The two of them materialized onto a rocky platform. Starfire was at one end and Oracle was at the other.  
  
"Good luck friend!" Starfire yelled from across the platform.  
  
"Likewise. Hey, hold on, aren't you from the Teen Titans?" Oracle asked.  
  
"Yes I am, do you know Robin?"  
  
"Damn, I knew you were going to ask me that! When I beat you, tell little Timmy (Robin's real name is Timothy) that Barbara (Oracle's real name is Barbara) isn't interested."  
  
"What do you mea—" as she was talking, Oracle jumped into the air and gave Starfire a whirling kick that hit her in the head and she fell headfirst into a large rock.  
  
"Hey friend why did you do that? That was an umm...a... not expensive shot."  
  
"Well we're fighting, you should be aware of your opponent at all times."  
  
"Ok." She nodded her and before she could get up, Oracle gave her another whirling kick to the head. Starfire almost fell of the edge of the platform.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she screamed, "If you want to hit me before I'm even up, then I will do the same."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Starfire's hands and eyes began to glow green and she rose up into the air. Then Oracle reached into her utility belt and took out a few capsules. Then she started throwing them at Starfire. Starfire tried to counter it by blasting them with her starbolts and she hit each one of the capsules. Each one of the capsules she destroyed turned into a very foggy cloud that surrounded Starfire. All Oracle did was smile. Her plan had worked. When the cloud was gone, Starfire fell to the ground and was covered in a pale grey sticky substance.  
  
"What is this?" said Starfire as she was trying to get out of it.  
  
"Something you can't get out of." Oracle came over to Starfire and began to kick Starfire closer and closer to the edge.  
  
Then Starfire realized that she could still use her eyes to shoot at Oracle. As Oracle was moving her closer to the edge she blasted her with a beam of green energy.  
  
"What was that?" asked Oracle in pain.  
  
"Starbolts!" replied Starfire  
  
"I thought they only came out of your hands?"  
  
"I can shoot out of my ey—" as Starfire was talking she didn't realize she was at the edge, so Oracle gave her another whirling kick and Starfire fell right off the edge. As she fell, she vanished and so did Oracle.  
  
When she materialized everyone around them was asking each other "Who won, who won."  
  
The Master of Games said aloud, "Oracle has defeated Starfire."  
  
"DAMN!" said Terra, "Now I owe Supergirl ten bucks."  
  
"Don't underestimate the Bats, trust me." Supergirl said as she winked at Oracle.  
  
"That's right!" said a joyful Oracle.  
  
"The Mater of Games said, "Now the next match will start now. The incredibly fast Flashgirl and the super Supergirl will be facing off next." As he said that they vanished. 


	3. Supergirl vs Flashgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my fanfic.  
  
Flashgirl and Supergirl materialized onto the platform. It was very rocky just like the one Starfire and Oracle fought on. Supergirl was floating at the very edge and Flashgirl was on top of a large rock. Flashgirl didn't waste any time. She ran around in a circle. She was running so fast that the dirt on the ground began to fly all over the place. The speed she was running at created a huge tornado. Then the large rock Flashgirl was standing on rose up and flew at Supergirl. With one swift punch, Supergirl knocked the rock back down to the ground. It landed right next to Flashgirl.  
  
"Oh, you're good." Flashgirl said with a slight laugh in her voice.  
  
"Why thank you. You're fast, a little too fast." As she said that, she floated back down to the ground and began shooting laser beams out of her eyes. Flashgirl dodged each one and ran right up to Supergirl's face and slapped it.  
  
"What a cheap shot!"  
  
"No that wasn't! You're too busy shooting fancy lasers to figure out where I am."  
  
"So, you want to play cheat, I'll play cheap."  
  
"Whatever." She said as she slapped her again.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Supergirl said in an annoyed attitude. Right after she said that Flashgirl attempted to slap her again, but this time she caught it.  
  
"Oh you're fast!" she said.  
  
"I know." She said cheerfully  
  
"But not fast enough!" then she gave her another slap in the face with her other hand. Now Supergirl was very frustrated. "Stop slapping me!" she yelled. With one swift hand she tried to slap Flashgirl, but Flashgirl moved out of the may and gave Supergirl another slap. Now Supergirl was furious.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna kick your as—"  
  
Before she could finish Flashgirl gave her another slap in the face. "That makes five slaps. Hahahahahahaha!" she laughed.  
  
With all of Supergirl's anger and frustration she ran towards Flashgirl punching and kicking. What she didn't realize was that Flashgirl was standing right next to the edge. As Supergirl ran towards her, Flashgirl charged forward and tripped Supergirl. Supergirl fell over the edge and disappeared. So did Flashgirl.  
  
When she materialized back with the others, The Master of Games was announcing the winner, "Flashgirl wins over Supergirl!"  
  
"Damn! Now I owe Oracle ten bucks too! Wait how did Flashgirl beat Supergirl. Its was like a piece of cake."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Flashgirl  
  
"Well...ha-ha." Terra said.  
  
Oracle cutting in, "Well you see, the 'Super' people are strong and fast, but aren't very smart. On the other hand, Flashy here just likes to piss people off. Mind before bronze!"  
  
The Master of Games announced "Now in battle 3 Raven against Jinx!" 


	4. Jinx vs Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story.  
  
"You're gonna lose birdie!" Jinx said as she vanished  
  
"Shut up!" said Raven also vanishing.  
  
When they materialized, they found themselves on the same platform as the other battles. Raven appeared on top of a few large rocks. Jinx appeared across from her, also on a few large rocks.  
  
"You're gonna lose birdie!" Jinx said.  
  
"You already said that you idiot!" Raven replied  
  
"Whatever!" Jinx said back. She began to do cartwheels towards Raven.  
  
"Azarth Metreon Zinthos!" Raven chanted, she began to rise up and her eyes began to glow black. The rocks she was standing on rose up in the air and flew at Jinx.  
  
"This is going to be fast." Jinx said as she cart wheeled and blasted her hex power at the rocks. All the rocks fall apart, and she cart wheeled across the ground with ease. "Take this!" she said. She waved her hands and unleashed her hex power once again. As her power connected with the ground, large rocks began to shoot up out of the ground.  
  
"What an idiot!" the rock that rose closest to Raven shot up, but she was in the air and the rock didn't reach her. Then she said "Azarth Metreon Zinthos!" the rock that dint hit her rose out of the ground and flew at Jinx. She wasn't paying attention and she got hit by the rock.  
  
"Hey, where did that come from?" she said as she got up  
  
"Azarth Metreon Zinthos!" another rock was hurling at Jinx and knocked her towards the edge.  
  
"Oh, your gonna get it!" she said as she waved her hands and tried to hit Raven again with her hex power, but her power only works when other people are using their own powers. So that she can cause bad luck or reverse the powers attacked at her. So the only thing she could do was the hex rocks. None of the rocks that had shot up out of the ground hit her.  
  
"Haven't you learned yet? Azarth Metreon Zinthos!" The rocks once again flew at her. This time Jinx was paying attention, and used her powers to deflect them. The rocks flew back at Raven. Raven raised up a force shield to block it. Her force shield also blocked two more rocks that were redirected at her. "You can't faze me! Now I'm going to end this! Azarth Metreon Zinthos!" A force field formed around Jinx's head.  
  
"Ha, miss big talker, I don't see anything happeni—" she stopped dead in her tracks. As she was consumed inside the force shield, she could not breathe. So as a result of her talking she used up all of her air that was inside the small force shield.  
  
"DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Raven laughed evilly, "Now what are you going to do? I guess the bad luck is on you!" She stepped back onto the ground and began to chant, "Azarth Metreon Zinthos!" over and over again. The force shield around Jinx's head began to shrink.  
  
With her last amount of strength and as she was holding her breath, Jinx attempted a drastic move. She used her power to destroy the whole platform. So that both her and Raven would be out of the tournament.  
  
"You are such an idiot!" As she said this, she rose up from the ground and watched the platform below crumble. "I guess I won this round!" As she said watching Jinx fall with the platform and disappear. Then she disappeared as well.  
  
As she reappeared to the room, she heard the Master of Games say, "Raven advances to the next round!"  
  
"Damn, why do all my bets go wrongs?!" Terra screamed  
  
"You betted against me! You are such an idiot!" Raven screamed across the room  
  
"You've got a point!" Oracle and Flashgirl said in unison, and holding the money Terra gave them from the bet.  
  
"What a RETARD! How could you bet against your own friend?!" Harley Quinn said  
  
"I thought I would never hear that from you?" Oracle said in amazement  
  
"Well, I've changed, after Mr. Joker got put in prison. I'm going straight." She said sincerely.  
  
The master of Games then announced, "Now the last of the first round battles will declare the winner who will compete in the semifinals! Terra and Harley Quinn get ready for battle!" 


	5. Terra vs Harley Quinn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my fanfic.  
  
"This match will be over in a snap!" Terra boasted  
  
"Don't underestimate her! Wait why the hell am I helping you?!" Raven said  
  
"Whatever dude!" Terra replied  
  
"Good luck!" Harley yelled as she vanished  
  
"What the hell is Harley saying?! That crazy clown!" Oracle said with confusion  
  
"I got this in the bag!" Terra said as she vanished  
  
When they materialized the platform, there was no platform left, but merely floating rocks. That once made up the platform. Terra was on one side and Harley was on the other. The floating rocks orbited around in a counter clockwise manner, still having Terra and Harley on opposite sides.  
  
"You know that I'm gonna win right?" Terra bragged  
  
"Will you shut up?! Your voice is pissing me off." Harley said  
  
"Wait, what did you just say?!" Terra said in shock  
  
"Hon, are you deaf or something?!" Harley replied, "You know what, I'm gonna kick your butt and then laugh in your face!"  
  
"Hey, umm, I'm gonna do the same!" Terra said  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Hey, umm take this!" Terra said as she used her power and controlled a large rock and threw it at Harley.  
  
Harley hopped onto a new rock and the rock she was originally was crushed. "Is that the best you got?"  
  
"Take this!" Terra tried once again to hit Harley but sadly missed each time. Terra destroyed five more rocks. Each time Harley was hopped onto a new rock.  
  
Harley first started out ten rocks away from Terra. Now she was only four rocks away. Terra tried to hit her again, but this time she controlled two rocks and smashed the one rock Harley was standing on. Harley barely hopped onto a closer rock.  
  
"You have really bad aim." Harley said  
  
"I'm going to squash you! I control earth, why can't I hit a crazy no power clown!" Terra complained.  
  
"Maybe because you umm... suck! I might not have powers, but I do have brains something you're lacking!" Harley said  
  
"Hey, if your sooo smart, why don't you so me how smart you really are?" Terra questioned  
  
"Certainly!" she then took out a little box and threw to Terra. "I made it myself."  
  
"What does it do?" Terra asked suspiciously  
  
"Just try it. It's a lot of fun."  
  
"Fine." She said reluctantly. She opened it and a little clown popped out. Then the clown exploded. Terra was blasted off the rock and vanished.  
  
"What an idiot!" she said as she vanished.  
  
She materialized back at the room. The Master of Games announced, "Harley Quinn has defeated Terra."  
  
"So who lost the bets?" Harley asked.  
  
"Nobody, we know you were going to win." They said in unison.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Terra is an idiot you know." Raven said  
  
"That's right! Total retard!" Flashgirl said.  
  
"If she wasn't so cocky and over-confident she might have had a chance." Oracle said, "Actually, umm no she wouldn't. If you really think about it."  
  
They then all laughed, except Raven who gave a slight smile. As The Master of Games announced the battles for the semifinals, "First will be Oracle versus Raven then Flashgirl versus Harley Quinn. Let the battles begin. And only the winner will become CHAMPION!" 


	6. Oracle vs Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my fanfic.  
  
As the four of them talked, Raven and Oracle suddenly disappeared. They were teleported onto many broken rocks. There was a total of 29 rocks.  
  
"What the—" Oracle said as she almost fell off the rock.  
  
"Jinx broke the platform, trying to beat me." Raven said subtly.  
  
"Oh that makes a lot of sense." Oracle agreed.  
  
"Yes, well, now shall we begin?" Raven asked  
  
"Whenever you're ready!" Oracle yelled as she stood firm on the floating rock.  
  
"ok." Raven rose up in the air and chanted "Azarth Metreon Zinthos."  
  
Three rocks began to move quickly towards Oracle. Oracle hopped up on top of one rock then onto a rock that was quite a length away. The three rocks smashed into three other rocks around Oracle.  
  
Oracle yells "Take this!" she throws three exploding boomerangs.  
  
Raven moved out of the way and three rocks were destroyed. "Azarth Metreon Zinthos!" This time Raven took control of six rocks and threw them at Oracle.  
  
Oracle hopped from rock to rock to dodge the other flying rocks. Each of the six rocks had destroyed six more rocks.  
  
"Nice one, but take this!" Oracle said as she threw six more exploding bat boomerangs. They soared through the air and Raven dodged them. The boomerangs exploded on six rocks destroying them. Now, Oracle didn't realize that there was only two rocks left to move on, including the one she was already on.  
  
Raven floated calmly and said, "This battle is over."  
  
"What?!" Oracle said. She looked around. "Oh my god, I only have one rock. Damn you. You tricked me." She hopped onto the other rock, but before she could get there, "Azarth Metreon Zinthos" As Oracle was in mid-air, the two rocks smashed her and she fell unconscious. She disappeared as did Raven.  
  
As Raven reappeared, The Master of Games announced, "Raven is the victor."  
  
"Good job Raven." Harley said nicely.  
  
"Umm...thanks...I guess." Raven said. "Your next Harley!" Flashgirl said aloud. "Bring it on, I could take you anytime, anywhere." Harley replied. Then the Master of Games announced, "Flashgirl and Harley Quinn prepare to fight!" 


	7. Flashgirl vs Harley Quinn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my fanfic.  
  
As Flashgirl and Harley Quinn prepared to materialize, the Master of Games announced, "The platform you were supposed to battle on was recently destroyed."  
  
"What?" Flashgirl and Harley Quinn said in unison while looking at Raven.  
  
"Why the hell are you looking at me?" Raven said angrily.  
  
"You destroyed the platform." Flashgirl said.  
  
"Yeah, when I fought that stupid girl, Terra, the platform was in ruins." Harley added. "Well first of all, Jinx caused it! Then me and Oracle destroyed the rest. OK!" Raven said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"OK, I have decided that you will fight in the main hall." The master of Games said aloud.  
  
"What? We are going to fight in here?" Flashgirl blurted out.  
  
"YES, now Raven move aside while the battle begins." He said while Raven moved out of the way. "Ready begin!"  
  
Harley Quinn got into her fighting position, a clown-like stance. Flashgirl got into a running position. Then Flashgirl began to run, she ran right behind Harley and punched her on the back.  
  
"Hey!" Harley said as she did a spinning kick and hit Flashgirl in the head.  
  
Flashgirl was about to hit the floor before she caught herself. Then she said, "Nice, nice."  
  
"Why thank you." Harley said sarcastically, but while she was saying this, she was tripped by Flashgirl and landed on her back. "DAMN!"  
  
"HAHAHA!" Flashgirl laughed. Flashgirl stood over Harley Quinn's body. As Harley Quinn was about to trip her again, she moved out of the way. Harley flipped up and gave a fast jab, but Flashgirl again dodged it.  
  
"DAMN!" Harley Quinn, then she took out a little gun out of her pocket. "Say cheese! HAHAHA!"  
  
"You psycho!" Flashgirl said, running straight towards her to get the gun away.  
  
"BANG!" Harley said. The gun made a really loud noise and Flashgirl ran out of the way. The gun made a large smoke cloud that covered the entire place.  
  
"Hey I can't see. Where did she go?" Flashgirl complained.  
  
The smoke cleared up and the gun was on the ground. It was a fake gun. The place where the bullet was was replace with a flag that said "BANG" on it. Harley was no where to be found. Flashgirl turned around and there came a flying boxing glove (Harley Quinn's favorite weapon from BATMAN). Flashgirl was knocked unconscious.  
  
"The winner is Harley Quinn!" The Master of Games announced. Flashgirl disappeared.  
  
"My flyin' boxin' glove. Works every time." Harley said cheerfully.  
  
"Where did Flashgirl go?" Raven said.  
  
"Oh she just went back." The Master of Games said.  
  
"Hey, are you sure?" Harley questioned.  
  
"YES I AM." The Master of Games said. "Now the championships match. Harley Quinn versus Raven!" 


	8. Harley vs Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my fanfic.  
  
The Master of Games stood there rubbing his ruby necklace, as he stared into the ruby, looking at all the losing heroines.  
  
"OK. Are you ready to announce our match?" Harley Quinn asked.  
  
"Oh...umm...yes." The Master of Games stuttered.  
  
"So can you announce our fight, instead of looking at the silly ruby?" Harley Quinn teased.  
  
"Oh my dear, this ruby is more important then anything you could think of." The Master of Games said.  
  
"Yes, what is inside that ruby?" Raven questioned.  
  
"Oh, just power." The Master of Games said softly.  
  
"What kind of powers?" Raven said.  
  
"Powers of others." The Master of Games said.  
  
"What?!" Raven and Harley said in unison.  
  
"Well with no more questions, then the battle will begin!" The Master of Games said.  
  
"Hold on Mister! Where did our friends go?" Harley said.  
  
"They went back." The Master of Games said.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean "back", Harley said.  
  
"They went back." The Master of Games said.  
  
"You mean back home." Harley said.  
  
"Whatever you say." The Master of Games, "Now let the championship match begins NOW!"  
  
"OK!" they said in unison. Harley was holding her punching glove launcher in her hand and Raven was levitating and chanting "Azarth Metreon Zinthos!"  
  
Harley shot her glove at Raven, but Raven blocked it with a telekinetic shield. Then she rose up to the ceiling and used her dark teleporting power to grab Harley. Then the room was filled in darkness.  
  
"Hey, I can't see! What is happening?!" The Master of Games said fiercely.  
  
Then the darkness went away and the two fighters were nowhere to be seen, until a flying glove came and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground.  
  
"What was that?!" The Master of Games said as he was getting up.  
  
"It was my flying glove!" Harley Quinn said as she was standing next to Raven.  
  
"Let our friends go!" Raven said with anger.  
  
"Never!" The Master of Games said as he shot a purple wave of energy at the ceiling.  
  
"He's somehow using Jinx's power." Raven said as she used her power to move the rocks from falling on them.  
  
"It must be the ruby. Let's target the ruby." Harley said to Raven. Raven gave a slight nod. Then Harley shot her glove one more time, but The Master of Games moved out of the way at a super speed. "He's using Flashgirl's power." She said.  
  
Then The Master of Games shot several star bolts. "He's using Starfire's powers now. Azarth Metreon Zinthos!" she said as she blocked the star bolts.  
  
"I'll fire another!" Harley Quinn said as she shot her boxing glove straight towards The Master of Games.  
  
This time he super punched it and it was destroyed. Then he rose his hands up in the air and all the pieces of the rock ceiling that fell down rose up and flew at Raven and Harley.  
  
"Azarth Metreon Zinthos" Raven blocked all of the rocks and sent one of the rocks back towards him which knocked him down.  
  
"Nice one!" Harley said.  
  
"Thank you. DO you have anymore of those guns?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah, but just one." Harley replied.  
  
"That's good enough. When I say go pull the trigger. Ok!" Raven said.  
  
"Gotcha" Harley said.  
  
"Azarth Metreon Zinthos" Raven said while raising a small rock.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" Harley asked.  
  
"If I shoot this right and with the right velocity I can break that ruby. And hopefully that my friends are freed." Raven said. "NOW!"  
  
Harley blasted the gun and the smoke filled the room. Then Raven fired the rock and disappeared into the smoke. 


	9. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my fanfic.  
  
As the rock soared through the smoke, there was a noise before it. The noise came when. Harley Quinn fired her gun to trigger the smoke.  
  
"Did it work?" Harley whispered to Raven.  
  
"I don't know." Raven replied.  
  
"I hope so." Harley sighed.  
  
The smoke was very thick and Harley could barely see Raven. She reached down to her gun. There was no 'BANG' flag in the gun hole. "Uh oh." Harley said.  
  
"What, what is it Harley?" Raven said concerned.  
  
"I think I shot him." Harley said quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" Raven asked.  
  
"I THINK I SHOT HIM!" Harley yelled.  
  
"I know, I told you to." Raven said.  
  
"Oh ok." Harley replied.  
  
The smoke cleared slowly, and revealed the broken ruby on the floor and not on the Master of Games. The other heroines began to reappear one by one.  
  
"Yes!" Raven and Harley said in unison.  
  
Now the smoke still covered some of the room and all the heroines looked very confused. "Where were we?" Supergirl said.  
  
"Inside the ruby." Raven said.  
  
"Oh, that makes up for all the red light." Oracle said.  
  
Everyone laughed a little until all the smoke cleared and revealed The Master of Games.  
  
"Umm...what has happen to The Master of Games?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Terra said, "What the hell did you do?"  
  
They all looked down at The Master of Games; he was shot right in the middle of his two eyebrows. Blood was tinkling down his face, he was DEAD.  
  
"I only shot him with a rock. That's what broke the ruby. Bitch!" Raven said.  
  
"That only leaves Harley." Jinx said.  
  
"I already told Raven that I think I shot him." Harley confessed.  
  
"I thought you meant the smoke gun." Raven said.  
  
"It was a smoke gun...with a bullet, ok!" Harley said.  
  
"Oh well he was a asshole anyways." Raven said.  
  
They talked for a while and Starfire came up with a great idea. She talked it over with Raven and Terra before doing so.  
  
She handed each one of the heroines a Teen Titans communicator besides Jinx and Harley. "Now you are members of the Teen Titans."  
  
"Hey I didn't get one!" Harley said.  
  
"You're a villain." Oracle said.  
  
"Not anymore. I helped save you all. I should at least get something." Harley said.  
  
"I think she has turned good." Raven said.  
  
"How?" Terra replied.  
  
"I read her mind." Raven said back.  
  
"Oh ok." Starfire said as she handed Harley a Teen Titans communicator.  
  
"I didn't want to be part of your stupid team; I'm part of the H.I.V.E." Jinx said.  
  
"Then they started to talk some more and finally Supergirl said, "When we were all in the ruby, we could see whatever The Master of Games was seeing when he used our powers."  
  
"And we could also see each other." Jinx said.  
  
"So we made a bet." Oracle said.  
  
"So, who was the winner?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Umm...well it was kind of a draw." Harley said.  
  
"FUCK!" Terra said.  
  
"What?" Raven and Harley said in unison as they watched the others laugh at Terra.  
  
"Now I owe everyone fifty bucks." Terra said.  
  
"We told you they would have a draw. They were going to find out sooner or later." Oracle said.  
  
"Who did you bet on?" Harley asked.  
  
"You of course." Terra said.  
  
"What!" Raven said.  
  
"I mean you Raven." Terra said scarcely.  
  
"I'm going to kick your ass bitch." Raven said. "Azarth Metreon Zinthos!" Raven picked up Terra and slammed her on the floor then on the ceiling and then back to the floor continuously.  
  
"Oh dear, we are all friends." Starfire said.  
  
"Let it go, we want to see Terra get whooped." Harley said.  
  
Then they mysteriously materialized back to their homes, but who teleported them? Was The Master of Games still alive? 


End file.
